Hatters Chamber
by DarkestWonderland
Summary: What happens when Alice visits The Hatter on a cold lonely rainy night? alice.hatter fem slash Rated M for content


As always this is my version of Wonderland. Alice is Young-Adult aged, so is The Hatter and the other Wonderland residents.  
My Wonderland is edgier...remember that when picturing the characters  
This is a Hatter/Alice fic.

I described what kind of fic it was in the small story description...  
Rated very Mature for that fact and some Sexual actions  
Don't like stories like that?...don't read...no flaming please...

And to answer a question that was brought to me...No my characters are not nessacerily Gothic. Just because they like darker and edgier things does not make them Gothic. It more so depends on how **_you_ **yourself view them in your mind...

Sadly the characters do not belong to me, the basis of the characters belongs to Lewis Carroll. The way they are altered however was thought up in my sad state of mind...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Alice..." The Hatter greeted her as she stepped in the door of the poorly lit foyer.

"Is...is the March Hare out?" Alice stammered as she tried to close the heavy wrought-iron door behind her.

"Yes, I expect him to be out for quite sometime." The Hatter moved closer to Alice, only to apply force to the immense door to make it close. The Hatter then slid the locks and bolts into place, Alice shivered.

"My dear, whatever is the matter?" The Hatter asked, noting the shaking.

"Dreadfully cold out tonight. And it's starting to sprinkle rain." She answered with a half smile, looking more nervous than cheerful.

"Well, you must make yourself warm and dry again. There is a lovely fireplace in my boudoir." The Hatter smiled coyly as Alice shifted. "Follow me..."

Alice smiled again only this time it was more with desire than nervousness. She followed The Hatter closely as they rounded the end of the foyer and started down another hall that looked more like a passage than a hallway. At the very end, two torches clung to the wall blazing bright, with a rather large dungeon door set between them.

"Here we are..." The Hatter announced.

"Where...is this a...what is this?" Alice stuttered.

"This is my room..." The Hatter produced a set of keys and began searching. Once the key was found, The Hatter stuffed it into the lock and twisted with force. There was a loud clank as the bolt went back and The Hatter pushed the door open. "After you..."

Alice entered and her eyes gazed around her in amazement at the small but beautiful space. At the end of the room sat a gargantuan four poster bed complete with crimson hanging and black satin bedding. On one side of the bed sat a beautiful tall candelabrum which was already lit.

To one side of the room, sat a small but quaint tea table with four crimson cushioned chairs. And towards the entrance, sure enough, encased in the wall was a magnificent fireplace already burning with red hot embers that were slowly dying but still warm none-the-less.

"Make yourself at home. Over there's the fireplace. You may sit by it to warm yourself if you like."

"Hatter can you take my coat? It's damp and I wouldn't want to put it somewhere where it would ruin things." Alice turned her back to The Hatter and started unbuttoning the long waist coat. She then stretched her arms down at an angle to allow it to be taken off of her.

"Of course..." The Hatter smirked as the coat was drawn from Alice's arms. "I'll put this on the coatrack beside the tea table." The Hatter, usually practical, had a coat rack in every room just in case the need to sit for tea would arise. Afterall, most people do not wish to partake in tea while sitting in a stuffy coat.

Alice turned to The Hatter. "While you do that, I'm going to sit by the fire." The Hatter noticed her choice of clothing for the evening. A very tight laced white Edwardian corset paired with a simple black skirt.

"You do that." The Hatter nodded with a wink noticing the rise and fall of her breasts with every deep breath taken.

Alice kneeled down in front of the fireplace and began stroking her platinum blonde locks while she imagined The Hatter's pale skin on hers. As The Hatter returned, she stood and turned. "I feel much better now." The fire caught and danced in Hatter's eyes, and Alice couldn't help but notice The Hatter's shirt looked much too tight.

The Hatter pushed back Alice's hair and found the way to her neck. Alice released an excited moan as The Hatter started to bite around her shoulder. The Hatter laced an arm around Alice's waist and began to draw her backwards until they were against the bed. Still working on her neck and shoulder's, The Hatter pulled her down until they were finally sitting on the bed. Alice found the Hatter's mouth with her own.

She worked at Hatter's mouth, biting the lips, licking the corner's of the mouth, and generally sweeping with her tongue. The Hatter broke away, resting eyes on Alice's large breassts that were begging to be unleashed. Working on the lacing, The Hatter finally freed her of the corset. Alice let out a sharp gasp as the cold air stung her (for the fire had almost died completely). Alice returned to The Hatter's mouth and decided that she too must free the other. Alice's quick and nimble fingers set at one to undoing the buttons of the crimson top worn by The Hatter.

As the last button slid through, Alice pushed back the cloth to reveal a pair of breasts as large as her own. The Hatter grabbed her top hat and flung it to the side as masses of straight raven wing black hair fell down her back making a beautiful contrast on her coconut milk pale skin. Their lips met again exploding in passion as each began groping the other. The Hatter slid a hand up Alice's thigh to meet her center. As she pushed Alice into a laying postion, the candleabrum fell over and went out as it hit the stone floor with a thud...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, you guessed it...in this story...my Hatter is a chick...

No Flaming...you were warned...


End file.
